Narcissa Malfoy - A New Light
by Jily99
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy had always been seen as evil, but as she waited in the Forbidden Forest for Harry Potter with the rest of the Death Eaters, she thinks it over. One shot, Narcissa's POV.


_Voldemort and the Death Eaters are waiting for Harry Potter in the forbidden forest when they are trying to invade Hogwarts. This is in the point of view of Narcissa Malfoy; defying the single story of her being a Death Eater._

After the deafening sounds of screams and blasts the grounds of Hogwarts was dead silent.

We, the Death Eaters, walked into the Forbidden Forest and waited. Most of us were getting aggravated and a few tired. The half giant, Hagrid, although chained, was screaming out to us, assuring us that he would not come. The Dark Lord showed confidence although I could see in his eyes that he was getting worried. I couldn't see why though, the Dark Lord would go in and kill everyone he saw with ease, until, that is, he found Harry Potter.

"He's not coming My Lord", I informed the Dark Lord uncomfortably.

"He will come Cissy", Bellatrix hissed.

I was about to retort when we heard footsteps and a twig snapped. There were gasps all around.

We waited as we registered the fact that Harry Potter was there, right in front of us.

"The boy who lived, come to die", the Dark Lord sneered, followed by a few snickers from his followers.

In the background I could hear Hagrid's screaming at Harry to go back and save himself. I felt a slight bit of sympathy for the boy. I tried to imagine if it were my son, my Draco, who was going to die.

Worse, I tried to imagine the fear that I would be feeling if _I_ were going to die, knowing that I had no choice and maybe even no way of escaping. I always pitied the boy, because he had no family unlike all of the other children in Hogwarts. Unlike Draco.

I had known his parents back when I had gone to Hogwarts. Actually, I had known his father quite well; after all he was best friends with my cousin, Sirius Black.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw a blinding green light following an all too familiar shout from Voldemort: "Avada Kedavra!"

We all fell silent as I saw Harry crumble to the floor, dead. But as I looked at the Dark Lord to receive our next orders I saw that he too was on the floor. The same question was running through everyone's minds: Was the Dark Lord dead?

Maybe if he was dead, Draco, Lucius, and I could live a normal and safe life, we wouldn't have to follow his orders and be killing people daily. Although I had joined the Dark Lord's side, I couldn't help feel every day that if I hadn't joined, then I would be safer than I am now, risking my life by carrying out his orders.

But as my thoughts wondered to the possibilities of a new life, I saw Bella rush forward. The Dark Lord was rising from the ground, with difficulty, shaking off all help.

"Is he dead?", I heard someone ask.

Bella nudged me forward and as I walked to the boy I knew he wasn't dead. But still, I had to know if Draco was alive, so I went on. Harry was the only one here who knew.

I knelt to the ground and whispered in his ear, "Is he alive? Draco, is he alive?"

The slow nod sent a wave of relief through my body. My Draco was okay.

Then I thought to myself, I didn't want to continue life like this. Everyone saw me as Narcissa Malfoy, the Death Eater. Everyone I passed would be terrified of me. Maybe I didn't want that. It hit me that the only way that could change is if the Dark Lord was defeated.

I made up my mind. "Dead", I said as I turned around to the crowd of Death Eaters behind me.

Cheers erupted from the crowd and all I could think of was my soon to be new life. Hopefully.

The Dark Lord then ordered Hagrid to carry Harry to the school to show them that we had succeeded in killing the boy who lived.

There was sobbing everywhere as the news sank in, and I frantically searched the crowd for Draco. I spotted him as The Dark Lord started telling the people in the crowd to join us. I waited and waited for Harry to get up and attack but he didn't.

Maybe I was wrong, maybe he wasn't alive. Maybe in my desperation, I had imagined the nod. But then how was Draco there?

Then it happened, he fell out of Hagrids arms and started to run. My spirits were lifted as a full on battle broke out. This was a huge distraction for the Dark Lord. He ran after Harry and no one could see him from then. This was my chance.

"We have to get out of here", I whispered to Lucius and Draco. They both nodded in understanding and we broke off from the fighting and made our way across the destroyed school grounds.

This was it; we were going to live a better life. I knew from the start deep down that the Dark Lord wouldn't prevail. We weren't far when we heard cheering, knowing that the fight was over and he was indeed dead. Hopefully we wouldn't be seen as Death Eaters anymore and people will forget the fact that we once were. I knew I wasn't the same Narcissa I was yesterday. I didn't want to be evil anymore.


End file.
